the_amazing_race_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race ROBLOX 3
The Amazing Race ROBLOX 3 ''is the third ROBLOXian installment of the reality television show ''The Amazing Race. It features ten teams of two in a race around the world. Information *'Continents Visited': 2 - North America (Robloxia), Europe *'Countries Visited': 3'' - Robloxia, Italy, Vatican City *'Cities/Regions Visited': ''3 - Old Town of Robloxia, Rome, Vatican City *'Flights Taken': 1 - Old Robloxia to Rome. Production Notes *There will be no recording this season. *New admin commands will be introduced in TARR3 to make race moderation easier. Status *Season 3 begins February 14, 2015. Legs *Leg 1 production will be on 2/14/15. *Leg 2 production will most likely be on 2/21/15. Predictions *Apparently, there will be no prediction round for leg 1. Predictions will probably begin on leg 2. Results The following teams participated in the Race. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on YouTube due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: * A red bolded team placement means the team was eliminated. *A blue colored placement indicates that the team came in last but was not eliminated. **A blue italicized and bolded placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but were saved by the team with the Salvage Pass. ** A blue underlined team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and had to complete a speed bump. ** A blue underlined and bolded team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and was marked for elimination. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team used a Salvage Pass on the leg. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂ ⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. * An underlined leg number indicates a superleg. It contained a pit stop with no mandatory rest period. Notes # For the first time in The Amazing Race ROBLOX history, everyone took a penalty because no one could do the first roadblock. Each team incurred a 4 minute time penalty. Episode Title Quotes *Leg 1 - "???" - ??? Prizes *'Leg 1' - A choice between Express Pass, Salvage Pass, and Sabotage Pass. You gave 1/2 of the passes you didn't choose and the last one goes to 2nd place. *'Leg 10' - 2000 Robux (1000 each). Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Robloxia → Italy → Vatican City)' Production Date: '2/14/2015 *Old Town of Robloxia (Mount Robloxia) 'Line * Old Town of Robloxia (Roblox Red Bridge) * Old Town of Robloxia (Lighthouse) * Old Town of Robloxia (Happy Home in Robloxia) *'Flight' from Old Town of Robloxia (Old Robloxia Int'l Airport) to Rome,'' Italy'' (??? Airport) *Rome (Archbasilica of St. John Lateran) Roadblock * Vatican City (Apostolic Palace) Roadblock *Vatican City (St. Peter's Basilica) Stop At the first roadblock, one team member had to remember a sign that was present back at the Old Town of Robloxia, and mention at least three out of the four rules on that sign. At the second roadblock, the other team member had to go to a room filled with Cardinals and find out which one had a special message for Pope Francis. Once they found out, they must go to the Pope himself and tell him the message. Additional Tasks * Teams had to pay attention to a sign along the Red Bridge's road, which would be useful later on. * After the lighthouse, teams had to find a man who had more information about the flights to Rome. Leg 2 (Vatican City → ???) Production Date: 2/21/2015 * ???